A Shady Past
by 2good2win
Summary: When Naomi's mother dies at a young age,she must try to find out what happened to her.Trying to get to the bottem of it,someone keeps trying to kill her. Will Naomi be able to ever find out what really happened to her mother or will she die in the proces?


_**An odd beginning **_

Where am I? I open my eyes again to a blur of fading sunlight, the feeling of weightlessness

and fading what seems, like dark blue water? Im in the ocean, SINKING! Its 7 and its getting dark

n..no..no one...wil..will know im here. I..I.... think im going to die!

_**

* * *

**_

12 hours earlier

The annoying buzz of my alarm went off at 7, which sounds like the nuclear bomb alarm. Rolling out of bed I do what every teen does in the morning of July, take a shower,

eat breakfast, call dad on the phone and ask permission to go on a trip to the Caribbean islands with my friends...on their boat, him saying no but eventually saying yes, and

saying good bye to my actor parents, you know a typical teenager thing. I guess I didn't mention that my dad was a billionaire....sorry. Anyways, I think you know how high

schoolers are, if you have money their your "friends". I didn't want that, I wanted real friends. That's why my dad bought a small house and let me rent actors to play

a part of being my parents. Of course the actors were actually married and wanted a kid plus had an apartment so they did it without pay (only if I payed the morgage) It was

a lot of work but it was worth it! Im the most popular kid in school, and the best thing is its not for my money! I think its because imnice most of the time, or im a really cool

person to be around, I may never know. I packed my suite case and left the money for morgage on the table and off I went. I finally had my own car at 17 and I zoomed off to

the pair to meet my friends. We were going for a week and a half and I couldn't wait to bored my friends yacht. Chad was a very rich guy, he owned the yacht and he hired a

whole crew to take use to the islands. He was white with long dirty blond hair and and was in shape, you know the whole 9 yards! So was Danny but he had jet black hair and

they both dived. They look identical but Chad had more of a defined broad jaw structure while Danny's was more like Brad Pitt. Then there was Jake, Kelly, John and Alex which

looked like any hot popular kids.

Then there was my best friend Jade, she was beautiful in almost every way. She was big boated and she was not fat but not anorexic type of skinny, just perfect! Oh and

me you ask? My body is like Jade's But about a C not a D like Jade's and I'm fit (I have some abs) and im white, but tanned! I have blueish green eyes and long brown hair, with

black and blond natural strikes. Im not much but I guess im pretty. Heading to the pier in my used old used Ford pickup truck and everyone is at the pier.

"You really need a new car" Chad said "if you want, I could buy you one".

"Really nice offer but im ok with this old truck. Besides It was my mom's."

Everyone was already here and I was late. Thankfully I found Jade coming in her Mustang GT, we chat about random things until Danny and Chad dragged us into the yacht.

There had to be fifty to almost all of the school here. This boat wasn't a yacht, it was like a private cruse ship!

"So Naomi who are you going to stay with" Dylan asked and ten eager faces appeared.

"I'll stay with...." then Chad pulled me away once again. Saved by Chad!

"thanks I owe you big."

"That means you'll be bunking with me!" Now being dragged onto the ship and Jade is nowhere to be found. Typical.

The captain was up on deck. "ok, girls to the right and boys to the left!" Chad dragged me over

to the boys side, which they stood in a circle hiding me. Everyone went into a line and the captain

counted us off Chad-1 Danny-2 Dylan-3 Jake-4 John-5 Alex-6 and the line went on.

Somehow he didn't see me. I tried to break loose but Chad was strong and then Danny took

hold of my arm. "Someone is missing on the girls side". Thankfully Chad told him the number

of people here and the captain found me and put me into the line. Luckily Jade was the last one

in line so were bunk-mates!

We got a sweet....but on the same level as Chad and Danny.I like them but they can really kill me. It was 6 by the time Jade and I got unpacked and put on our bathing

suits. My bathing suite was awesome! It was new from this store that just opened up, it was a two piece. The top was a striped light blue and white that was cut down low

but didn't really revel much, and the bottoms looked like white and light blue bathing trunks. I loved this bikini.

Jake and John played against us in volleyball and lost, then we swam is the warm pool. It was 6:45 and the sun was going down. Tried, Jade and I layed down on the fishing

deck which was unrailed and almost touching the Sea. I guess we were too tired because I think both of us fell asleep. The sun was half way in the

sky when I felt something click around my ankle but I ignored it thinking it was one of the guys. My watch went off saying it was 7 and then a _**splosh**_ as though something fell

into the water. I woke up and I was dragged into the water. I tried to scream and my mouth was full a water, salt water. I opened in eyes and looked through the stinging

water to find, that I wasn't on the ship anymore.

Where am I? I open my eyes again to a blur of fading sunlight, the feeling of weightlessness and fading what seems, like dark blue water? Im in the ocean, SINKING! Its 7 and

its getting dark n..no..no one...wil..will know im here. I..I.... think im going to die!

_T__his is a perfect cliff hanger. Would you be waiting for the other one if it wasn't ?! __Tune in next time to see is Naomi (the main character) drowns or if someone will save her life.__Also if anyone noticed that yes, I did delete my first story because I thought this one was a little to similar. I'm thinking of adding another story with a little more "blood" in it so stick around!_

_-2good2win_


End file.
